1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shelf of a convertible with a convertible roof which can be lowered into a rear stowage space of the convertible, and a convertible with such a shelf.
2. Description of Related Art
European Patent application 0 860 313 B1 discloses a generic shelf of a convertible which is pivotally supported on a separating wall between the vehicle seats and the trunk space and can be swiveled out of its horizontal operating position within or underneath the rear roof part of the closed convertible roof into a vertical intermediate position onto the back of the separating wall in order to clear a passage for depositing the roof in the stowage space in the trunk. The swiveling motion of the shelf is controlled by the swiveling motion of the trunk lid which forms the cover of the convertible top compartment and which can be swiveled up on its front edge for depositing the roof. When the roof has been deposited in the stowage space, the closing trunk lid is swiveled back into its operating position for covering the passage opening.
European Patent application 0 949 105 A1 discloses a shelf of a convertible which is pivotally mounted on the front edge of the trunk lid which is used as the cover of the convertible top compartment and is swiveled out of its horizontal operating position within or underneath the rear roof part of the closed convertible roof into an intermediate position to the rear and under the trunk lid when the roof is being deposited in the stowage space. With the roof deposited, it is again swiveled forward and, as the front extension of the trunk lid, forms a covering of the passage opening for the roof which is to be deposited.